The Rainforest Mission
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The Anthro League prepare for the imminent battle to stop the Eggman Empire and destroy the Death Egg! The team set off to Brazil where the shield generator protecting the Death Egg is established.
1. Chapter 1: Eggman Arrives

**DRAGON HEROES**

Getting nearer to the end of the Death Egg saga, with only four more stories to go, so here's the next one, and things should be picking up more at this point especially as the decisive battle between the Anthro League and the Eggman Empire is about to be underway. Lots more _Star Wars_ references and others in these remaining stories. Here we go!

* * *

 **The Rainforest Mission**

 **Chapter 1 – Eggman Arrives  
**

As the shuttle left the exosphere of the Earth to the vacuum of space, Doctor Eggman looked out the window to the Death Egg looming over the planet, still far from being fully constructed. He was feeling very confident that his plans for eliminating the Anthro League and galactic domination were going to come to fruition and he saw to it that they will. Every single step and calculation has been executed meticulously and carefully.

"It's only a matter of time now," he said to himself. "Soon, the Anthro League will be utterly crushed and they will never know what hit them. I have conveniently leaked out the plans of the Death Egg constructions to them so they will believe that the Death Egg is not armed and operational. Once I have them right where I want them, they'll be in for a nasty surprise. Victory will soon be mine!"

Eventually, Eggman's shuttle was within close proximity of the Death Egg. Already, he had signalled his robots residing of his arrival so they could deactivate the shield to allow him in. Just then, the shuttle received a transmission from the Death Egg.

"Security deflector shield has been deactivated, doctor," replied one of the personnel. "You are on the clear, so proceed."

"I'm making my approach," replied Doctor Eggman, and he accelerated his shuttle's speed as it drew closer to the hangar bay. He then adjusted the speed to slow down, preparing the shuttle to make its stop. Upon entering the hangar, Eggman initiated the stopping sequence and pressed the button to lower the ramp. A number of Egg Pawns and Egg Knights have lined themselves accordingly as they anticipated their creator's arrival. Some of them felt a bit uneasy, knowing that Eggman had been expecting the Death Egg to be completed much sooner and failure was not an option.

The captain of the robots came forward and greeted the doctor. "Sir, we are surprised that you would arrive so soon and unexpectedly," he said. "We're still doing as much construction on the Death Egg as we speak."

"That's exactly the reason why I have come here," replied Eggman. "You and your crew are falling way short of schedule, and this really displeases me."

"I promise, the station will be operational as planned and in due time," said the robot captain. "If you wanted the Death Egg to be finished much faster, you could have at least sent us more worker units beforehand."

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," said Eggman. "The least you and the rest of the crew can do is double your efforts. There is no time for dillydallying."

"Affirmative, sir," replied the robot captain.

"Now then," continued Eggman. "Has the observation chamber been completed?"

"Yes, it has," said the robot captain. "Everything in it was done in accordance to what you have instructed, completed with a throne and massive window to look out into the far reaches of space."

"Excellent," said Eggman as he smiled nastily. "I need a panoramic view of the upcoming war so I can oversee the eventual and imminent destruction of the Anthro League, which reminds me, I have a request for you to carry out."

"What is it?" asked the robot captain.

"I want to send the entire fleet into the hidden side of the Earth," said Eggman. "There, they will remain until called for."

"What good will that accomplish?" continued the robot captain.

"As I have anticipated, the Anthro League has obtained the plans of the Death Egg," said Eggman. "They are not aware that of the battle station's true defences. When their aerial assault forces attempt to attack, they will be caught in the trap I have set, and they will not be able to escape."

"There is no denying that you are a brilliant genius and a seasoned strategist," said the robot captain. "It is a carefully calculated method to eliminate the enemy."

"But this is only half of the plan for victory, for you see, I would need one of the shuttles set up in the Amazon to be ready for when the hedgehog and his allies arrive as they have the Chaos Emeralds in their possession, which I need to unleash the full extent of the Death Egg's power."

"Roger that," agreed the robot captain.

Eggman clasped his hands together. "You may leave now, captain," he said. "Relay the order at once!"

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" replied the robot captain, and he hurried away, leaving Eggman to proceed to the observation chamber.

The doctor grinned evilly as he continued walking along the hangar bay, feeling very confident that his plans were going in accordance to his design. Even though there had been setbacks, especially when it came to dealing with Sonic, ultimately he would be the one emerging victorious.

"This is going to be the day for the Eggman Empire," he said to himself. "Those do-gooders will soon be annihilated, and the hedgehog and his team will be forced to watch the destruction of the Anthro League before they die. At last I will be avenged once I triumph over my foes!"

Eggman cackled maniacally as he relished over the thought, but hiding in the shadows was Metal Sonic, the true mastermind and strength behind the resurgence of the Eggman Empire. He had copied all the data of the dragons, which increased his power, and he was waiting for the time to reveal himself. The robot hedgehog eyed Eggman with great disdain.

"Foolish cyborg," he said silently. "He doesn't even know that I'm the one calling the shots. Once I've lured Sonic into the Death Egg and obtained the Chaos Emeralds from him, I will harness them and the Master Emerald's power, and thus, I shall be invincible. The old man and everyone else will have no other choice but to grovel at my feet!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I think it's clear to a lot of us that the robot at the end of Mayhem in the Sky was Metal Sonic. What could he be planning? We shall be finding out real soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Latest Briefing

**Chapter 2 – The Latest Briefing  
**

At the dragon village, Sonic and his friends were saying their goodbyes to Team Chaotix. They had a splendid time the previous night performing with the Nightriders at Koka City, and they all agree that it was one of the most enjoyable experiences of their lives.

"Boy, oh boy, wasn't that a rockin' concert, or what, my brothers?" asked Vector.

"I can say that it was," said Torden. "The Nightriders are a very cool bunch!"

"You could say that again," smiled Draco. "It feels great to have some fun with them again, especially Lonnie and Axl, at least for me."

Espio nodded. "We also like to thank you for helping us in putting a stop to Fang's jewel scam," he said.

"Not a problem," replied Cynder. "At least we have the Chaos Emeralds again, which we would really need when we confront Eggman, and we also like to thank you for your help."

"I was wondering if you three would be interested in taking part of the Anthro League," said Jeremy. "You have such great potential in being excellent fighters."

"Much as we'd love to, son, I'm afraid we have to decline the offer," said Vector. "As we're the Chaotix Detective Agency, we have a very busy schedule. Besides, Fang is only one smuggler out of many affiliated with the Tokyo underworld, and maintainin' law and order around the world ain't an easy task, since we're only givin' our services to those in need."

"I understand," replied Jeremy.

"Well, it's time that we head off," said Vector. "Thank ya for bustin' Fang, and all the best of luck in takin' down Eggman."

"Not a problem, and we'll do our best," promised the team.

"Expect the pictures I've taken to come within a week or two!" buzzed Charmy.

"That's totally awesome!" said Torden. "See you all next time!"

"Peace out, bros!" said Vector and he with Espio and Charmy left the village and disappeared into the forest while music blared from the crocodile's headphones.

Silver smiled at how things have turned out as he always loved to see peace and happiness wherever he went. Then his expression turned serious as he remembered the current threat. "I think it's about time we start trying to track down Eggman and end his evil schemes," he said. "We can't let this world fall into ruin!"

"Hold on a second, Silver," said Viper. "Before we confront Eggman, we're going to need Sonic and his pals to lead us the way since we don't know where he could be."

"That reminds me," said Cynder. "Blaze and General Viper told us that you are from the future, is that true?"

"Why, yes, I am," confirmed Silver. "I am from the future, and it had been ravaged by Eggman's descendant, Eggman Nega. Fortunately, after his eventual fall, my world is in the progress of being rebuilt, though there are times when I would be brought back to the past in order to help out my friends and allies, and from what I'm seeing here, this world is in great peril."

"That is an understatement, my friend," said Sonic. "The Death Egg has to be destroyed as soon as possible before it gets fully completed, as there's no telling what destructive power it possesses."

Blaze could only nod in silence. She then felt a sudden kick from inside her belly.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Blaze. "It's just our unborn child being active again."

"Wow, so even you and Blaze are expecting kids as well," said Silver. "That's really great."

"It really is," said Tails. "Blaze and I couldn't be any happier and I'm doing what I can to make sure our baby is well nourished before birth."

"One thing for sure, buddy, you're going to make the best father," said Sonic. "And same to you, Blaze, you'll be a wonderful mother."

Blaze smiled in agreement. Suddenly, her phone started to ring, and when she took it out to check, the caller was Jimmy Lionheart. "Hello, Jimmy?" she answered.

"Hello, Blaze," replied Jimmy. "I'm calling you as we need you and your dragons at the conference immediately for a very important meeting. The Anthro League is preparing to start its attack on the Death Egg and Empress Celeste is going to explain everything in the briefing session."

"Okay, I'll have everyone ready to go," said Blaze. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"I have other news as well," added Jimmy. "I've been promoted to the rank of General."

"Well, congratulations!" smiled Blaze. "So that means you have the same rank as Klump."

"Absolutely right," said Jimmy. "Okay, you and your group better get to Kyoto right away!"

"Sure thing, see you then," said Blaze as she ended the call so she could focus on her friends. "We're needed at the Anthro League, so let's get going, pronto!"

"Blaze, what is the Anthro League?" asked Silver.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't heard of them," said Blaze. "You see we are part of a group of anthropomorphic animals dedicated to keeping peace on this world."

"They sound a lot like the Freedom Fighters in the world Viper and I came from," replied Silver. "Still, your cause sounds very interesting."

"If you want, we can show you the ropes," said Tails. "Jimmy Lionheart, one of closest friends, is one of the leaders of the Anthro League, and he'll be glad to accept your assistance."

Silver smiled. "That's very good to hear."

"Well, come on, then!" urged Blaze. "We don't have time to waste!"

* * *

Soon afterwards, the team returned to Kyoto where they could see yet another large gathering of anthropomorphic animals at the entrance to the Anthro League. Sonic and Viper stayed outside while the rest of the team including Silver made their way inside the building. As they travelled the hallways through the crowd, the team spotted Jimmy Lionheart who smiled the moment he saw his friends. Klump and Krusha were standing with him too.

"It's about you guys showed up!" exclaimed Jimmy.

Bowser took a look at Jimmy's brand new badge indicating his rank of general and was very impressed. "So, they have made you a general, I see," he said.

"Yes, indeed," smiled Jimmy. "They decided that since I've served them for so long and accomplished a lot of assessments, I was eligible to advance in the ranks and to lead the upcoming attack."

"That makes you in league with me now, soldier," beamed Klump. "I'm still amazed that even though my rank as general was from King K. Rool's empire, they allowed me to keep the title when they accepted me, Krusha, Kalypso, Kip and Kass."

"Better than starting from scratch, I guess," laughed Torden.

"Follow me, everyone," said Jimmy. "Empress Celeste is about to start the briefing, and some of our fellow allies in America have come with some of the plans and a code of importance which would allow us to destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Egg."

The team entered the conference room, and Charonus was astonished when he saw a squad of Charizards and Blastoises standing at the centre next to Empress Celeste and Hero. "Where did they come from?" he asked.

"They are from the United States Marine Corps," replied Jimmy. "Admiral Shelly, the Blastoise down there standing next to Empress Celeste has the location of the shield generator including the password required to gain access to its interior."

Charonus nodded. "Those guys look very well-trained and prepared to take on such formidable opposition," he said.

"They sure are," said Jimmy. "Anyway, we need to stop chatting as the briefing is about to start."

Everyone quieted down as Empress Celeste prepares her speech. A hologram lighted up showing the Earth and the orbiting Death Egg.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Eggman Empire's time has come," she began. "As we have recently discovered thanks to information relayed to us by the Polar Bear agents, the Death Egg's weapon systems are not yet operational, but it is protected by an energy shield generated by a facility deep in the Amazon rainforest of Brazil. Importantly, we learned Doctor Eggman is foreseeing the ultimate completion of his powerful superweapon. The Polar Bears were brave to deliver the information as only a few out of covert party survived the ordeal. Many have perished or been roboticised. In order for the space armada to carry out the attack on the Death Egg, deactivating the shield is a requisite, and once the shield is down, the fighters shall fly inside the superstructure and attempt to disable the reactor which should cause the station to collapse and be destroyed. For the attack, I would like to nominate our most recently promoted general, Jimmy Lionheart."

Jimmy stood up and bowed respectfully as acceptance of the mission. "I shall do my best in succeeding the attack, Your Excellency," he said.

"Good luck, my mammalian friend," said Klump. "This is really going to be one risky assignment."

"Admiral Shelly," continued Empress Celeste. "I believe you have information on the access to the shield generator?"

"Of course," replied Admiral Shelly. "Our troops were able to decipher and copy the secret password. A strike team shall use the password to gain access to the shield generator and disable it from within by any means necessary."

"I know just the strike team for that," said Jimmy. "General Klump would be suitable for the task."

"Sounds fine by me," smiled Klump. "But aside from my loyal soldier Krusha, I would need more members for the strike team."

"We'll help you out, general!" said Torden. "The six of us, including Jeremy, Charonus and Bowser are ready to go!"

"If you insist, Torden, then that's great," said Klump. "So now we have a strike team of eleven members."

Empress Celeste nodded in approval. "We and the rest of anthrokind wish all of your fighters the best of luck and godspeed as well," she said. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It is all set. Everyone is getting ready to end Eggman's reign of terror! And the _Star Wars_ references come rolling in! Yet again I took my time with this chapter, but more chapters are coming up!


	3. Chapter 3: Admission of the Pyre Squad

**Chapter 3 – Admission of the Pyre Squad  
**

Sonic and Viper waited for the rest of their friends while they watched the participants leaving the Anthro League building. The hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently. "When are those slowcoaches going to show up?" he asked. "We could have been fighting Eggman at this very moment!"

"They'll be back soon, hang in there, Sonic," said Viper. "It's not easy coming out of a place that is heavily crowded."

"You should know by now that I don't know the meaning of patience," said Sonic. "Speed is the name of my game after all!"

"But this isn't a game, my friend," said Viper. "This is a battle that will affect the future of this world, and hey, I could see the team coming already."

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed Sonic. "Hey, slowmos, what took you so long?!"

"Sorry about holding you two up," said Blaze. "We were just getting Silver acquainted with some of our allies as he wanted to know more about the Anthro League."

"That explains it," said Viper. He noticed the Kremlings. "Who are those crocodiles?"

"I'm glad that you ask," said Tails. "General Viper, I'd like you to meet General Klump and his soldier Krusha. The other three are their friends Kalypso, Kip and Kass, and they used to be minions of an evil king called King K. Rool before defecting and becoming our allies."

"Hi there," said Klump. "So you're a general too? That's very impressive!"

"Uh, hello," said Krusha as he waved his hand.

"Well, it really is a pleasure to meet you all," said Viper as he bowed respectfully to the Kremlings. "Now then, I was about to ask about where are we going to from here now that you're done with your mission briefing."

"Our next port of call will be Brazil," replied Silver. "Eggman's shield generator protecting the Death Egg is located deep in the Amazon rainforest, and we have to find it and deactivate it in order to allow the fighters in space to penetrate the inner workings of the Death Egg and destroy the main reactor. We were given the passcode that will grant us access to the shield generator, so everything should go according to plan."

"I would advise that we all take caution with this mission," said Blaze. "Something tells me that Eggman as set up a trap for us."

"My sentiments are the same, Blaze," said Cynder. "I mean, it's too good for Eggman to just give away such vital information that anyone can use against him, let alone giving the Anthro League the go ahead to attack the Death Egg. This all seems highly suspect."

"Oh, stop being such worry warts," laughed Sonic. "The rotten egg has slipped up, so now we have our chance to finally put him in his place!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Torden. "This is definitely going to be a piece of cake, so I don't see any reason to have cold feet!"

Blaze and Cynder could only nod understandingly, but they were certain that danger was waiting for them and the rest of their friends.

"So now that we got the password to enter the generator," began Jakkin. "Who will go and disable it?"

"I think it will be best that we split into two separate groups," said Silver. "Since the shield generator also serves as a spaceport, we shall have one team carry out the task to deactivate the shield protecting the Death Egg, while the other team steal a shuttle to enter the Death Egg and take care of Eggman."

"Leave Eggman to me," said Sonic. "With the seven Chaos Emeralds in my possession, I should be able to harness their power to become strong enough to take down whatever the doctor has in store up there!"

"In that case, I'm coming with you, Sonic," said Tails. "Trust me, I have come a long way since all those years we've been together fighting Eggman, so I believe I'm ready for anything."

"Sounds good, Tails," smiled Sonic. "I always have faith in you."

"If you two are going to face Eggman, then so am I!" declared Silver. "We're all in this together!"

"Please do take care of yourselves while you're up in the Death Egg," warned Blaze. "Especially you, Tails, I wouldn't want anything happen to you."

"Oh, Blaze," sighed Tails and he gazed into his beloved cat's eyes. "I promise I will do my best to survive, my love."

The two placed their hands on top of each other and kissed on the lips. Everyone thought the sight was very endearing, especially Draco and Viper. Amy and Lily nearly felt tears stung in their eyes while they watched.

"Humph, gross," muttered Jakkin as he looked away from the couple's tender moment.

"Now that it's all settled, I think I've made up my mind," Cynder spoke at last. "Blaze, I've decided that my team will accompany Sonic, Silver and Tails in their confrontation with Eggman, just to make sure that they will be alright and to help them out if things get very intense."

"Good to know that you have made that decision," said Blaze. "I want you all to give it your best shot, okay?"

"You bet!" replied the team.

"Don't forget about us!" called a voice.

The team turned around and saw Shadow and Ash standing before them. To Cynder's surprise, the Daring Dragon Dynamos were there too.

"Shadow," said Sonic. "So you've decided to join in the fight."

"You bet," replied Shadow. "Of course, we still have the score to settle between us after that."

Sonic nodded in eagerness.

"I'm also here to help you out too, Cynder," said Ash. "I heard you guys are going to the Death Egg, so I want to be counted in."

"Well, it's good that you've decided to participate, Ash," said Cynder. "For a moment, I thought you have given up on our training."

"No, not at all," replied Ash. "I'm still trying to find my place, but I won't give up fighting for the good."

"I think after Shadow we have enough members in my party," said Sonic. "Now we must see who will take part in the mission to destroy the shield generator."

"For starters, I'm going to be a co-leader with Klump for that," said Blaze. "We're going to need more participants, and I know Krusha will be among them."

"We'll be there for you, Blaze," said Starfire. "If Cynder and her group are going in space with Sonic, then it's only fair that you let me, Salem and Zippy in."

"Okay, not a problem," said Blaze. "Just follow our lead and you shall be fine."

"Count me in, Blaze," said Bowser as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think I'll be in the team for destroying the shield generator," considered Ash.

"That makes seven in the team then," smiled Blaze.

"Make that ten if you were to include us," said a familiar yet uninviting voice.

Tails, Blaze, and the dragons gulped, knowing all too well who the voice belonged to, and in no time, the Pyre Squad appeared from out of nowhere.

"Long time no see, chumps," said Ciara. "Bet you have missed us, haven't you?"

"Oh no, the Pyre Squad!" panicked Lily.

Cynder, Torden, Jakkin and Charonus positioned themselves in their fighting stances, ready to take out the Pyre Squad.

"Alright, you losers, what kind of trouble are you planning to cause this time?" hissed Torden. "If you three are here to cause us problems again, then you have another thing coming as we won't tolerate any more of your foolishness!"

"That never gets old, doesn't it?" said Ciara calmly. "Actually, you don't really have to worry about us as we're not here to start any trouble."

"Say what?" asked Jakkin doubtfully.

"You heard us, alright," said Scorcher. "We've come in a proposition for you, and I believe you should accept it if you want to improve your chances in taking down Eggman and his minions."

"We want to collaborate with you guys," said Cronk. "I think it's only fair since we all share a common enemy at this point."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" exclaimed Draco. "You three have put us through so many hardships, and now want to work with us?"

"Consider it a temporary truce, just like before," said Ciara. "After all, just because we're going to be in this together doesn't mean things are going to be different, especially once we put an end to the Eggman Empire."

The dragons looked at each other and thought deeply about the proposition. Of course, they do not trust the Pyre Squad at all.

"Why don't you dragons just bury the hatchet for once and let in the Pyre Squad, whoever they are?" suggested Sonic. "We don't have much time to argue, I haven't seen these guys doing anything bad so far, and even if they did, they look as if they want to do something good for a change. Heck, even back in my time, Eggman and I had teamed up on a few occasions when we dealt with much more dangerous enemies."

"I'm going to have to agree with Sonic here," said Silver. "Those three don't look that evil to me."

"Silver, you're still as naïve as usual," said Blaze. "If only you have seen for yourself what they have done before Eggman returned, your opinion would change. On the other hand, it would be wise to let them be part of the team for the time being as we need all the help we can get in destroying the shield generator so that the Anthro League fighters can be able to attack the Death Egg."

"I'm accepting this, Blaze," said Cynder. "Ciara, Cronk and Scorcher, you three can come along with us on the mission, but I want you to promise that there will be no funny business during our moment of working together, okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Cynder," said Ciara. "We are giving our word."

"Absolutely right," said Scorcher. "This is just a one-time thing only."

"You betcha!" declared Cronk.

"That's settled then," said Sonic. "Now, let's go, everyone! Off to Brazil we go and crack that Eggman wide open!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, half the story is done, and it looks like the Pyre Squad have decided to become allies with our heroes just for the occasion of stopping Eggman. How will this alliance play out? Let's see if things will go according to plan!


	4. Chapter 4: Touchdown on Brazil

**Chapter 4 – Touchdown on Brazil**

With the Pyre Squad becoming new recruits for the strike team, Amy, Viper, Charonus and Jeremy agreed to join in Blaze's party before finally getting set for their journey to Brazil. Darky was also allowed to participate under the condition that would follow Starfire's lead, which he accepted. Only Kalypso, Kip and Kass chose to stay in Kyoto and after bidding good luck to their friends and allies, they returned to the Anthro League headquarters.

"This is really great that I can get to prove my worth after so long," said Darky. "Thank you so much for allowing me to be part of this mission, Cynder!"

"Don't mention it, but try not to get so excited, Darky," said Cynder. "This is very important as the outcome will affect the fate of this world."

"No problem, I understand, big sis," said Darky.

Klump was looking out to the Anthro League headquarters in deep thought.

"Uh, what's in yer mind, Klump?" asked Krusha.

"Oh? Ah, nothing, just thinking about Jimmy, Hero and Ignatius," said Klump. "They're going to be in one heck of a space battle, so I hope they'll return safely once the Death Egg is destroyed."

"I'm sure of it," said Torden. "They're such fine fighters, so of course they'll be back when the threat of Eggman is over."

The Pyre Squad stifled laughter. They always thought it was pathetic that a dragon would sympathise with mammals, or any animal that was not a dragon.

"Okay, I think we need to get a move on right away," said Blaze.

"Right with you on this one," agreed Tails. "Hurry, you guys! We don't have time to waste! The Tornado Z is not far away!"

"If we keep up a good pace and a non-stop flight, we should be able to reach Brazil in like say a matter of hours," said Cynder. "So let's try to get there as soon as possible. It won't be long now before Lionheart and the National Anthro Aerial Corps begin their assault on the Death Egg."

* * *

The team arrived at a clearing where the Tornado Z was situated, and while Tails, Blaze, Bowser and Amy climbed inside, Sonic, Shadow and Silver boarded the plane's wings. Klump had his own plane, and Krusha and Viper have offered to accompany him. All the dragons decided to follow Tails by flying, with Darky, Zippy and Salem riding on Cynder, Draco and Percival respectively. Although the Pyre Squad has joined the team, most of the participants, especially the dragons, were still wary about their motives and hoped that the trio were not going to pull any tricks on them. Everyone was all set. As soon as Tails and Klump signalled each other, they started their planes and took off with the dragons following close behind.

The journey lasted for hours as the team flew across the Pacific Ocean, but eventually, they arrived at South America.

"Whoa, look at those mountains!" exclaimed Draco as he surveyed the scene below.

"Yep, we're at the Andes," said Percival. "They are an impressive mountain range, spanning through about seven countries of South America, from Venezuela at the north, all the way southward to Chile."

"Chile, eh?" said Sonic as he started licking his lips. "I wonder if they make some chili dogs over there."

"Goodness, Sonic," said Tails. "We're on a very important mission, and all of a sudden you're thinking about food?"

"Tails is right, Sonic," said Blaze. "There's more to life than just chili dogs, you know."

"How can I help it?" snorted Sonic. "Just the very mention of Chile just made me think about my favourite food!"

Suddenly, Draco felt his stomach rumbling. "I hate to admit this now, you guys," he said. "But I'm feeling hungry myself."

"You could say that again, Draco," said Jakkin. "All this flyin' has worked up an appetite for me too. Maybe a pit stop will suffice so we can be all energised for takin' out the shield generator. How 'bout it, Tails?"

"Oh, okay," said Tails. "Now that I think about it, I'm a little bit famished and could do with some macaroni and cheese. Fortunately, we don't have a long way to fly to Brazil as it should take us about an hour to arrive."

"Now you're talking, buddy," said Sonic. "Brunch is going to be welcome!"

"Leave the cooking to me, everyone," said Lily. "I'll whip up all your favourite meals in record time!"

"And you'll get them done quicker should if you count me in to help!" exclaimed Amy. "I'm going to make the best meal there is for my Sonic!"

Sonic laughed nervously. "That will do, Amy," he said. "Okay then, full speed ahead, Tails!"

"Will do, Sonic," nodded Tails, and he set the plane to accelerate while the three hedgehogs kept their balance. The rest of the team also picked up speed to catch up.

* * *

Soon after the team arrived at Brazil, they landed at a remote location in the Amazon rainforest. It was ideal for a picnic, so the team set to work organising the table and some seats, including preparing a fire to cook the food. Lily and Amy then rustled up an assortment of dishes while most of the dragons, including Sonic, looked on drooling. The Pyre Squad just stood from afar watching the team. Finally, lunch was ready, and the team gathered round to leisurely enjoy their meals. While Sonic ate away only at the chili dogs, Tails noticed the Pyre Squad sitting from the distance as he savoured his plate of macaroni and cheese.

"Hey, aren't you three going to join in?" he asked. "There's plenty of food for everyone."

"Sorry, but we do not eat with good guys, let alone mammals," spat Ciara. "It's part of the Obsidian Devourers' code and my need to uphold my reputation as a criminal."

"Oh, come on!" said Torden. "You guys agreed to help us out in stopping Eggman and destroying the shield generator, and now you're just going back to square one? How can you be so inconsistent with your word?"

"Give us a chance to return the favour with offering you some food," said Silver as he ate a slice of pizza. "Whatever feud you three have with Tails, Blaze and the dragons can be all settled after the war against Eggman is over."

"I'm going to join in," said Scorcher. "After all, I'm starving and it would be a nice change to just befriend the enemy for a while."

"Count me in," said Cronk and the two helped themselves to some of Lily's cooking, which they found themselves enjoying much to their surprise.

"You two are spineless and pathetic!" snarled Ciara, before reluctantly conceding and joining her partners. Even though she accepted the food, she did not say a word at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alrighty, this chapter is finished. I apologise for the slow development, but I have not been feeling well the last couple of weeks. At least it's only two more chapters before this story is done.

Oh, and to Fedr about the relationship between Percival and Ash, well, they're not dating each other yet, but while Percival and even Cynder believe there's some good in the former villainess, most of the other dragons are cautious about her as they don't trust her completely due to all the things she had done back in their Hawaiian vacation and before she apparently reformed. This series is far from over, and there will come a point when all characters have gone through their respected arcs. Hope this clear things up.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation with Caribot

**Chapter 5 – Confrontation with Caribot**

Having been reported to keep watch for Sonic and his allies, Caribot, the fifth and last Robot Master, scouted the Amazon rainforest, hoping to locate any one of them. He was aware that they were on the trail for the shield generator and needed to be stopped before they could locate it and ruin Doctor Eggman's plans. Suddenly, Caribot picked up a presence which felt like a party of animals, so he picked up the speed until he approached a remote bush far ahead. The robot reindeer stopped as soon as he was close to the bush, and then activated his infrared heat sensitive visors to see through it. Scanning the horizon, he finally detected what he picked up and as he had thought, the presence was Sonic and his friends.

"Just as Doctor Eggman had predicted," he buzzed to himself. "There's the hedgehog and his dragon allies, and it seems as if they are having a picnic of some sorts. Now I'll have to notify the personnel back at the generator facility."

Caribot pressed a button on his right arm and raised it up close to his face. After waiting for a few seconds, a hologram of an Egg Knight appeared.

"Yes, Robot Master Caribot?" the robot answered as it waited for an order.

"Captain, I have found Sonic and his friends," replied Caribot. "They are here and it's no doubt that they are searching for the shield generator. Prepare to ready all robot troops for their arrival. Should I fail to eliminate them, it will be up to you to finish the job and make sure to deliver the Chaos Emeralds to Eggman afterwards."

"Affirmative," said the Egg Knight. "We shall be vigilant, and ambush points are set to be stationed outside the perimeter."

"Everything will go according to the doctor's plans," said Caribot. "Now then, I shall ready myself to deal with those meddlesome animals."

With that, Caribot pushed the button on his arm to end the transmission and he assumed his position, ready to strike at the right moment.

* * *

As the team finished their lunch, Lily collected the plates to have them scrubbed clean. Tails wiped his mouth with a serviette, feeling satisfied from his macaroni and cheese meal.

"Well, this was quite a delicious lunch," he said and he turned to the Pyre Squad. "How did you like our food, Ciara, Scorcher and Cronk?"

"You guys are a lifesaver," said Scorcher. "It really was something to be treated with such hospitality, even if we are enemies by default."

"I'll say," said Cronk. "Those pizzas were absolutely scrumptious. So crispy and cheesy, for a bunch of lame do-gooders, you guys are probably not all that bad."

"Humph!" snorted Ciara. "I'd rather chew on poison than being treated to lunch by my foes!"

"We're only doing this out of kindness and also because you three offered to help us in stopping Eggman," reminded Cynder. "You can save the hostilities for later."

Ciara said nothing.

Silver stretched out his arms. "This was pretty good," he said. "But now I think we all better pick up the pace and continue our search for the shield generator."

"I concur, Silver," said Blaze. "Time is of the essence, and everyone's lives are depending on it."

"Then let's get zooming!" exclaimed Sonic. "Those robots better beware, cause the party is about to start!"

"Oh, I'll be happy to oblige, alright!" bellowed a sinister voice.

"What was that?" gasped Draco.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," said Torden.

In an instant, a blur leapt out of the bushes and stood in front of the team. As everyone looked on, they saw a tall robotic reindeer with menacing glowing red eyes and bladed antlers. Sonic, Tails, Blaze and the dragons quickly remembered seeing the robot back at Station Square. "You're the final Robot Master!" they all said in unison.

"Yes I am," replied Caribot. "And for the defeat of Metal Mantis, Cybird, Sharkinator and Pachytron, they will all be avenged! Doctor Eggman will realise his goals for world domination, and all who stand in his way shall suffer the consequences!"

"I think you should be worried that you're the only Robot Master left!" said Sonic. "After all, we've managed to defeat those other four and you will be joining them in the scrap heap!"

"Foolish hedgehog, you do not realise that I'm the most powerful of all Robot Masters," retorted Caribot. "Prepare for a taste of my firepower!"

Caribot raised his arm and it turned into a cannon. He then proceeded to begin charging up a deadly energy wave.

"Uh-oh," said Cynder. "Better get out of the way, everybody!"

At the moment when Caribot opened fire, the team moved away and ducked for cover. The energy wave hit a remote tree, disintegrating it into flames and ashes.

"Holy smokes!" exclaimed Klump. "That blast could really have killed us all!"

"Good thing we have evaded that attack," said Viper.

Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer with a determined look in her eyes. "No ugly robot freak disrupts our quest to restore freedom and gets away with it!" she hissed. "I'm going to smash that brute to bits once and for all!"

"No, Amy, don't do it!" warned Blaze, but it was no good. Amy charged towards Caribot and repeatedly struck the Robot Master's chest with her hammer. Unfortunately, it did not do any damage and Caribot remained standing strong.

"Foolish woman," said the robot. "Your attacks cannot dent my indestructible alloy! Now you shall be the first to experience the meaning of pain!"

Amy gulped and shut her eyes as Caribot drew his arm out and prepared to strike a blow at the pink hedgehog, but just in the nick of time, Sonic zoomed forward and brought her to safety. Amy slowly opened her eyes and found to her relief that she was not hurt.

"Boy, that was close," said Sonic.

"You, you saved my life!" said Amy happily as she attempted to hug her rescuer. "Thank you so much, Sonic!"

"Please, save that for later," said Sonic nervously. "Next time don't try anything rash, okay? Just stick with Blaze, while I and the others will take care of that robot."

Blaze beckoned Amy and Darky to join her while Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow, and the dragons, including the Daring Dragon Dynamos and the Pyre Squad stepped forward to Caribot. Klump, Krusha and Viper also stood back from the upcoming fight as they knew the Robot Master proved to be too powerful for them to take on.

"You just don't get it, don't you?" laughed Caribot. "Even if you team up together, you'll come to realise that it is useless to resist. Your combined strength will be no enough to stop me!"

"We shall see about that!" declared Sonic. "Your overconfidence will get you nowhere!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The stage is set for the battle against the final Robot Master! Can Sonic and his team put an end to the treacherous Caribot and reach the shield generator? We shall see in the finishing chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The Shield Generator

**Chapter 6 – The Shield Generator  
**

Cynder examined her Shadow Brooch, aware that the battle against Caribot was going to be to be the most enduring one yet. She checked the rest of her group to make sure they were set and good to go. Behind her, Draco was shaking, feeling slightly nervous from the situation.

Bowser noticed Draco's tension. "Just relax there, Draco," he said. "We've got each other's back, so let's give it our best shot to show that robot that he can be beaten if we work together as a team."

"Not a problem," said Draco as he stood close to the Koopa. "I'm glad that you're fighting alongside us."

"Are you guys ready?" called Sonic.

"We are," replied everyone, including the Pyre Squad.

Sonic nodded in approval, and after looking at both Shadow and Silver, they started their attack on Caribot. The fight was intense. Silver used his psychic powers to levitate some rocks and hurtle them towards the evil Robot Master, but they did very little to stun him. Sonic struck several portions on Caribot with his Super Spin Dash, which had not much of an effect, and Shadow attempted to punch and kick it to no avail. Tails and the dragons rushed forward to help, but even they found that their attacks could not stop Caribot, who just took it all without showing and slowing down.

"What a pity," he said. "You lot are still trying, but you can see that I cannot be defeated. It's time I put an end to this sad charade."

"This is not good," said Draco. "Is there some way we can put an end to that robot?"

"I have no idea," said Cynder grimly. "Maybe if we find Caribot's weak spot, we can be able to take advantage of it and defeat him."

But it did not take long for Cynder to notice the way Caribot's antlers were blinking and figured out that they blink whenever he was preparing to attack. It was then when she had thought up an idea.

"Hold on, I think I got it!" she said and she turned to her partners. "Guys, let's use our methods of powering up as we will need to be in our altered forms for this plan to work!"

"What plan?" wondered Ash. "Tell me what is it you have in mind, Cynder."

"Well, I have noticed that when Caribot's antlers start flashing, it's always when he is about to attack," began Cynder. "And I also observed that each time the antlers are blinking, the glowing spot on his stomach gets even brighter which amplifies his resilience."

"So what you're saying?" asked Silver.

"I'm saying that if we can stop Caribot's antlers from blinking, his power will go down, and we'll be able to lay some damage on him," finished Cynder.

"My, my, you really are a cunning strategist," said Shadow with a sly grin. "I really like your style."

Cynder only smiled modestly.

"Right then," said Sonic as he took a fighting stance. "Time to get this party started!"

"Yay, party time!" cheered Lily.

"He didn't mean party as in dancing, Lily," laughed Torden. "Still, he's right that we're going to have some fun kicking that big tin can!"

"That's the spirit," said Silver. "It's time to put an end to this!"

"Fools, you don't understand that I cannot be outsmarted!" declared Caribot. "But enough talk, let's finish this battle once and for all, and mark my words, you will be the ones to lose and Eggman will rule this miserable planet!"

"His reign will not last any longer once I am done with you," said Sonic. "Come on, guys, let's get him!"

The team resumed their battle with Caribot, and following Cynder's plan, the dragons used their Elemental Brooches to ascend to their powered forms. Charonus even used his necklace and upgraded to a Mega Charizard X. Jeremy did not have an Elemental Brooch, but used his shapeshifting abilities to turn into a raptor. Bowser and the Daring Dragon Dynamos were the only dragons who did not transform, but they did not mind as they were eager to destroy Caribot. As soon as everyone was ready, Draco, Percival, Lily and Jeremy grabbed Caribot by the antlers. The Robot Master attempted to shake them off, but to no avail. It was then when Cynder noticed that the glowing spot on Caribot's stomach was starting to dim. The moment came for the rest of the team to strike. Sonic and Shadow performed their Spin Dash attacks and attacked the robot right on his weak spot. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to launch a barrage of psychic energy waves at the spot, followed by the dragons directing their breath attacks at the weakened portion. Caribot sustained a significant amount of damage while trying to separate himself from Draco, Percival, Lily and Jeremy, but he started to discover that his power was slowly dissipating, and when he looked down, he realised that he was being attacked by his weak point. Quickly, Caribot placed his right arm in front of his stomach, deflecting the continuous stream of attacks. Then he vigorously tossed the dragons holding onto his antlers into the air and they landed hard on their backs.

"Nice try, but I've caught on to what you all were up to," he scoffed.

"Crud," pouted Bowser. "Now we're screwed."

"What are we going to do now, sis?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," said Cynder. "That strategy almost worked in our favour."

"We can't give up now," said Sonic. "Surely there is some way we can stop him."

"Time's up, fools," gloated Caribot as he prepared to charge up his energy blast. "Prepare to be disintegrated!"

Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Tails and the dragons can only stand helplessly as Caribot charged up his attack, but just as he was about to deliver the blast, a ball of fire knocked his arm upright, causing him to fire upward, while an energy shot struck him on the back. Caribot turned around and saw that the attacks came from Blaze and Viper.

"He's distracted, so now's our chance!" shouted Sonic. "Quick, let's bring him down to size!"

With that, Silver and Tails rushed to grab Caribot by the arms while the Daring Dragon Dynamos reached for his antlers. The Robot Master was rendered immobile, so Cynder and her team including Bowser, Charonus, Jeremy and Ash readied their breath attacks and combined them to form a huge, powerful beam and hurtled it straight at Caribot's stomach. The attack cut through the Robot Master, and he was short circuiting everywhere. Collapsing to the ground, Caribot laid in shock at how he, the strongest of the five Robot Masters, was finally beat.

"It's all over for you now!" declared Silver. "You're finally finished, and now we shall finally be able to confront Eggman!"

"Ha! You honestly thought you have won?" coughed Caribot as he felt every part of his body shutting down. "You may have defeated me, but you don't know that this is just the beginning, for you see, Doctor Eggman is not the only one masterminding the robot invasion! There is another who had been spying on you and your pitiful band, and he won't be easy to take down! Just you wait, you lowly flesh scum, you and everyone you hold dear are going to meet your doom!"

After managing to speak his warning, Caribot's eyes stopped glowing as he finally deactivated. Sonic looked at the downed Robot Master as Cynder and her team reverted back to their normal forms.

"Well, we did it at last," said Sonic. "All of Eggman's Robot Masters are destroyed for good."

"I never thought that we would be able to defeat that powerful robot," said Silver and he turned to Blaze and Viper. "You two have really saved our lives, so thanks for that."

"Think nothing of it," said Viper. "This was a very critical moment, so there's no way we would let you guys lose."

Cynder pondered on Caribot's warning. "Still, I'm rather uneasy about what he said about this other enemy besides Eggman," she said. "Call me pessimistic if you want, guys, but I have a very bad feeling about this. Something tells me that Eggman isn't alone in his quest for world domination and that whoever it is would be far more cunning and lethal than the evil doctor himself."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Cynder," said Torden. "You know how these bad guys work. They only bluff just to intimidate us! We're going to stop Eggman, the Anthro League will destroy the Death Egg, and we'll finally have the peace and freedom we've been struggling to restore, am I right?"

"Got that right!" replied the dragons.

"I like your positive way of thinking, Torden," said Sonic.

"Much as I wish to share the same sentiments as you, I'm afraid I have to agree with Cynder here," said Blaze as she looked up to the sky, noticing the Death Egg looming above the sky. "I've dealt with Eggman before, and there are times when he will reveal a much more powerful robot, so it would be wise for us to be prepared."

"Whatever the case may be, we need to get a move on right away," said Silver. "Come on, everyone! Let's go find the shield generator!"

So the group continued their trek through the rainforest. Eventually after a seemingly endless hike, they came to a clearing and saw something very extraordinary ahead. It was a gigantic base with some robots patrolling the perimeter. A satellite dish pointing upward situated on top of the structure. There was also a passageway behind the structure that lead to another building. It appeared to be a docking bay as on the upper floor was a shuttle that was neatly parked.

"That must be Eggman's shield generator," said Sonic.

"It looks pretty big," remarked Draco.

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Tails.

"Now then," said Cynder. "We must take great care before we attempt to infiltrate the base. It won't be easy getting past the robots, so our safest approach is to plan our attack. This is going to be our most dangerous mission yet…"

Blaze nodded in agreement. She knew the task was going to be difficult, and they will have to implement strategy to penetrate the base's outer defences and dealing with the potential opposition that await them within.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

At last this story is done! It sure took forever. But, at least the end of the saga is getting closer! Our heroes defeated the last of the Robot Masters and located Dr. Eggman's shield generator. What dangers await them there? Find out in the next exciting instalment as the teams split up with some diverting Eggman's robots, some searching for a way to destroy the generator and Cynder's group with Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails heading for the shuttle to reach the Death Egg. Of course, there's a possibility that they'll meet yet a new ally to help them out! Lots of intense action to come as the Anthro League and the Eggman Empire are about to engage in their approaching battle!


End file.
